The Shredder returns
by Nova Prime transformers
Summary: Nova is a normal teenage girl with normal girl problems (except that she is a kunoichi) but, when she stumbles across 4 mutant turtles who are fighting her same enemy her life chances forever.
1. Chapter 1

**HI everyone I am back with a brand new story about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012. I have been a big fan-gurl for a LONG time so I decided to do a story about them. This story will be OCXRAPH.**

**I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or its characters**

**Enjoy**

* * *

My sides heaved for air as I ran from the mutant dog that was after me and hid in an alley "calm down Nova, you'll get through this" I breathed when suddenly I was grabbed and thrown onto a roof making me gasp "what the?"I turned around and came face to face with the dog and tried to punch him but he dodged my strike and picked me up to throw me against the wall and I clenched my teeth in pain and threw a smoke bomb to run onto another building but the dog followed and I flipped backwards only to cry out as the mutant kicked me into a wall. I threw some ninja stars at him and they hit him in the arm

"ah! Foolish human you will pay for that!" he yelled,

I cocked my hip "I already paid! You took my family and home from me!"

He laughed "no, Shredder did that to you"

as soon as he said that word anger boiled inside of me and I lunged at him to throw us both over the edge "KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" I roared then groaned in pain as we landed and my arm cracked making me cry out while he screamed beneath me

"you may have won this time but this is not the end!" he kicked me off into a building and ran off leaving me to hold my arm

"this will never end."

Footsteps echoed through the air as I walked through the streets still holding the arm "I better go up top" I sighed then jumped up onto the nearest roof to crash into a hard figure

"what in the name of..." I gasped then heard a voice yelp

"it's the girl!" I turned to look at the standing figure and screamed when I saw a green turtle with a red bandana looking at me

"I'm sorry miss" he stated then took a step forward but I scrambled up and stepped back only to fall back as I tripped over something, the turtle dived forward and caught me "easy, sorry for my appearance" three more turtles stepped out, each with different colored bandanas

" who... what..." was all I could stutter out

"we're sorry for the entrance but we saw the fight and wanted to help you" the one in blue said "I'm Leo by the way and these are my brothers"

one in purple smiled to reveal a gap in between his teeth "I'm Donnie"

a smaller one in orange laughed and held up his three fingered hand to make a peace sign "what up girl! I'm Mikey"

The one in red next to me rolled his eyes "and I'm Raph"

a smile crossed my face "nice to meet you, I'm Nova"

Donnie stepped forward and looked at my arm "hmm it seems Dogpound badly cut open her arm"

I raised an eyebrow "Dogpound? Oh you mean the dog who attacked me, nice name"

Mikey smiled "my idea" suddenly the world began to spin and I stumbled backwards into Raph as everything went dark.

"how is she?" a familiar voice asked and I opened my eyes to find myself on a couch with Donnie and Leo talking above me

"I found multiple cuts and scars on her from pervious battles"

I sighed and Leo looked at me "feeling better?"

I nodded "much"

Donnie helped me sit up "are there anymore wounds on your body?"

I nodded "quite a few" I painfully took off my ninja suit to reveal me in a sports bra and running shorts

"whoa" Donnie gasped as he looked at my scarred stomach

"after the Kraang and Shredder took my family and home away they began to attack me instead and I got hurt" Mikey and Raph walked out and their jaws dropped when they saw me

"this girl better stay, cause she is hot!" Mikey laughed and Raph smacked the back of his head then walked up to me and observed the scars

"so how long have you been dealing with the Shedder?" He asked

"about 10 years, I'm sixteen now but my parents trained me to be a Kunoichi" I sighed then suddenly winced as Mikey crushed me in a hug

"I think I already have a crush on her!" He laughed

"so do I" Raph mumbled and I smiled

"your quite the cute on yourself Raph" I laughed as his face went red

I groaned in pain as Mikey tightened his grip "Love birds" he cheered

"Mikey let go, your hurting her!" Donnie gasped at my pained face

"sorry dudette" Mikey mumbled

"permission to hit him" I smiled

"granted" Leo crossed his arms "this is gonna be good"

I turned to Mikey who gulped and lunged at him "you idiot!" I growled and threw him across the room when Raph walked up to me and kissed my hand

"may i?" I noticed an evil glare in his eyes along with love_?_

"Of course" I laughed "he's all yours!"

Raph began to tackle Mikey leaving me to sigh "well, I guess I better be going back"

Leo looked at me "where?"

A shrug forced me to wince "just, around time to see what new york has for me"

Raph walked out "aww your already leaving?"

I sighed "I have to, but thanks for everything" I hugged each one of the turtles before stepping to the exit "keep the suit, who know maybe it fits turtles" I then leaped up to the surface and sighed before running across the roofs

~2 months later~

Turtles lair P.O.V

Raph sighed as he held Nova's suit

"aww does someone miss his girl?" Leo teased from beside him

Yes. the guys have been teasing him ever since she left but honestly he didn't care anymore all he knew was that he liked her. No. He _loved _her

"I'm in love" he finally sighed and all of his brothers froze

"I'm sorry what was that?" Donnie gasped

Raph looked at him then climbed the ladder to the surface

Nova's P.O.V

I landed in front of the Purple Dragons and growled "let her go"

one of the men was holding a woman who was clutching her purse close to her

"who are you?!" A guy yelled behind me

"your worst nightmare" I growled back then ducked right as a bullet whizzed past me leaving me to leap up and flip backward to knock out a Purple dragon when I was shot in the shoulder "AHH GOSH" I cried out before slicing open another one and grabbing the woman to flip over the thugs and let the woman run off

"now little lady, we will be back" one of the men growled as they ran off

"and I'll be waiting" I whispered and leaped up to the roof where I rotated my shoulder with a few groans of pain "oh well" I sighed

"well well well, it looks like Nova is still fighting"

I threw ninja stars at the voice and turned around to see Raph holding his arm in pain

"RAPH!" I gasped and ran over to take out the stars before ripping some of my shirt and wrapping it around the wounds "I'm so sorry Raph"

"no I'm sorry I shouldn't have frightened you like that" he sighed and watched as I kissed the wound and his face went red and I laughed before hugging him

"I missed you so much" I smiled into his cold neck while his arm wrapped around my back "you in particular" I laughed then let out a warm breath on his neck making him shiver "you are so cold Raph" I pulled back

Raph laughed "I'm cold-blooded what do you expect!"

I shrugged "well your awfully cold even for a cold-blooded animal" a yawn overtook me and I stretched "well nice of you to stop by but I have places to go"

Raph grabbed my hands "please, come back to base with me for a while so Donnie can fix that wound "

my eyes widened then softened "alright"

He lead me into a sewer where after a few turns we entered the base where I was greeted with three cheers "Nova!"

Mikey ran up and crushed me in a hug "oh dudette we've been so worried about you"

Leo laughed then hugged me "so has Raph"

"especially Raph" Donnie laughed as he to hugged me then looked at the bullet wound "hmm let me fix that" he walked me into a lab where he got a pair of tweezers and pulled out the bullet making me grit my teeth

"done" he said as he finished wrapping up my arm in a bandage

"thanks" I smiled then my eyes widened as I turned around to see a giant rat looking at me

"explain" was all he said and all four of the turtles began to mumble out parts

"Leonardo" the rat growled and Leo explained everything

"hmmm I see, what is you name miss" the rat looked at me

"Nova sir" I gulped "I was just fighting..." I looked at Mikey

"Dogpound" he whispered

"Dogpound, when the guys found me and helped heal my wounds now I was rescuing a lady from the Purple Dragons and got shot in the shoulder, I'll be out of here in no time"

"my name is Splinter" he nodded "and from what Leonardo said you have no home and no family?"

I sighed and nodded "yes sir"

he took a deep breath "then you may stay here as long as you wish, or even you may call this place your home"

my eyes widened and the guys cheered before I was picked up by a happy orange bandanaed turtle "yay Nova can live with us!"

"thank you Splinter" I smiled

"would you like to train with us as soon as your wounds heal?" Splinter smiled

"of course, thank you" I grinned as Mikey put me down

"you know what this means" he smiled

"I'm scared already" Donnie sighed

"PARTY!" Mikey jumped up and Nova groaned

"here we go" and soon everyone was sitting down watching a movie

"this is fun" Mikey laughed when suddenly alarms sounded from Donnie's lab and he jumped up "the kraang"

**There's a new story, I know I'm backed up but this one is for all the TMNT lovers out there LOVE YA GUYS!**

**Nova Prime saying booyakasha, and I'm out**


	2. Chapter 2: new friends

**Hello my peoples, I am back with another chapter of TMNT and this story is for Ice Rose 111's birthday so happy b-day girl**

* * *

After everyone flooded into Donnie's lab he typed in some words super fast and looked at the screen "odd, looks like the Kraang are holding captives for experiments"

Raph slapped his head "you think it's odd for the Kraang to experiment on people?! How long have you been blind!?"

I slapped Raph "be nice"

he glared at me when I looked at the location and grabbed my weapon "I'm off!"~

I peeked in to find a girl about my age and a baby in a crate being guarded by Kraang "you idiot don't leave us" Raph growled as the guys arrived

"oh well" I shrugged then jumped in to kill about half of the Kraang before running over to the crate "I'll get you out!" I yelled and they nodded

Donnie came up behind me and broke the code to let us run in "take the baby I got the girl" I yelled as I unchained the girl to put her over my shoulder and run out of the building "light em' up" I smiled as I landed a few roofs over and face palmed as Mikey began to sing

"so light em' up up up, light em' up up up, light em' up I'm on fire-!" I slapped him as the building fell then set down the girl

"thanks" she breathed then glanced at the guys "what are they?" I shrugged

"ninja-"

"mutant"

"teenage"

"turtles"

Donnie sighed "it sounds bad when you put it like that"

the girl laughed and picked up the baby "I'm Amy Lee and this is my little sister Bonnie" I stood up

" I'm Nova and these are my brothers"

"Leo"

"Donnie the awesome scientist"

"sup, names Raph"

"what up girl I'm Mc Mikey!"

"dear lord help me" I whispered and pinched the bridge of my nose

"our father is back at the lair" Leo said as he helped her up

"my parents are dead" Amy sighed

"so are mine, but these awesome dudes adopted me as their sister" I rested a hand on her shoulder

Leo shrugged "do you want to come back to the lair with us so Donnie can check you over?"

Amy nodded "sure"

We walked back to the lair where Splinter was eating a cheescicle "BOYS!" He yelled as he saw the new visitors and Leo explained everything "a brief check then I need to talk to her"

Donnie nudged the girls into his lab while Nova and the others sat on the couch

"cool a new person" Mikey laughed and he slapped Novas legs

"another girl" I smiled

"and a cute one to" Leo whispered and I put my hands over my mouth

"oooooooooo" I sang and stood up to dance "Leo loves Amy, Leo loves Amy" soon Mikey joined me and we sang until she walked out

"thanks Donnie" Amy smiled and walked over to the group "thanks, I got to go now"

Leo stood up "go where?" She shrugged

"I don't know, anywhere my feet take me" I jumped up and pushed her onto the couch

"you can stay for one night" I pushed and walked into the kitchen to fix pizza while Amy shared stories

"I was in the Air Force but when my parents died I lost my permit and decided to become a music teacher" she hummed a few notes then Mikey put in a movie to push everyone together as I walked out with the pizza

"enjoy" I smiled and sat next to Raph to watch the movie before soon falling asleep against his shoulder.

The next morning I woke up to see Leo and Amy making out "my GOSH!" I shrieked and they jumped apart

"Nova!" Leo gasped and I chuckled "its a little early, but continue" I stood up and walked into the tunnels where I found Mikey with an tabby cat in his hands

"who's a good kitty?" he smiled and I looked at the cat

"poor thing" I looked at the collar "Klunk"

Mikey smiled "yep" he blew rasberries into Klunk and I rolled my eyes

"get him back to the lair" I gently took him and rubbed him behind the ears until he fell asleep

"how did you do that?" Mikey gasped

"I LOVE animals and learned a lot about cats, my favorite animal" I smiled then hid Klunk as I walked into the lair before creeping into Donnie's lab and checking over Klunk "ok, he's healthy but really skinny" I sighed and looked at Mikey "there is no owner on the tag" I picked the tabby up then walked up to Raph "look what Mikey found"

Klunk yawned and looked at Raph to immedently purr "aww he likes you" Mikey cooed then scooped up Klunk to walk off leaving a confused Raph to look at me "what-?"

"-I'll tell you later" I cut him off when he suddenly pulled me into a kiss and we stood there for a while before taking me to the couch and began to make out

"look at them go!" Mikey cheered

I pulled away "some other time Raph" he nodded and smiled as I stood up to tackle Mikey (who had put down Klunk) "come here you!" I yelled as he ran off

"So, is this normal?" Amy asked Donnie who shrugged "pretty much"

Bonnie crawled out in front of Mikey and Nova who picked Mikey up and flipped over Bonnie to land with Mikey on his stomach "uncle, uncle, UNCLE!" he cried

"thought so" she hissed and stood up

"there ya go Nova!" Raph cheered as she walked by "thats how its done boys" she laughed then walked into her room where she picked up Spike and fed him another lettuce leaf when Raph came in and sat next to her

"I love you"

* * *

**There you go, Raph's confession Amy, Bonnie and Klunk! AWESOME**

**Smokescreen: Eh, it needs to be about 20% cooler**

**Rainbow Dash: hey thats mine**

**Nova: *facepalm* next story coming soon**


End file.
